


Sera, the vanquisher of evil

by PaladinGarrus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Sera Being Sera, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGarrus/pseuds/PaladinGarrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's afoot in Skyhold. There is a mystery invader and Sera knows exactly what to do. Too bad the others don't know what Sera is doing.</p>
<p>A one-shot written for a challenge from /r/Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera, the vanquisher of evil

  
_The cover image was gifted by Deejaymil <3  
_

* * *

The enemy was vanquished. The carpet was covered in spatters of guts and blood; bits and pieces of him were scattered across the bedroom. Sera had not expected such explosive results. She was pleased though. Inky would be pissed to see that. Which was exactly why it was hilarious. As long as Sera wouldn’t have to clean it up. She wasn’t one for tasks that needed patience or planning. No, she was always ready for action and plunged in without a second thought. Sera was the guardian of the weak, the vanquisher of evil and the best damn shot in Skyhold.

Of course the results of this particular vanquishing would have been less messy if only she would have had her daggers. But no, she “couldn’t be trusted” with them anymore. Slash someone’s breeches once and they will be bitter about it forever. Piss.

It had been a delicious moment though. Drawing the bow, teetering on the edge of the balcony, feeling the burst of adrenaline coursing through her body as a sudden burst of wind threatened to send her over the edge, cause her to plummet to death. Not that she wanted death. Living was much more fun. But _knowing_ that death could arrive any moment for anyone kept her on her toes.

She pulled the bowstring as far back as she could before releasing it. Joey hadn’t noticed her. He was snooping around in the Inquisitor’s bedroom, moving in his creepy shadowy way and making shivers go down Sera’s spine as she stared him down from her perch. Creepy-ass asshole.

It was a miracle she had even made it to the balcony. The door would have been a much more sane option. But no, there she was, climbing the damn vines that pricked her hands and trying to find a footing between the rough stones of the castle wall. Whoever built this, they should have thought of those who would want to climb things. Would it have been so difficult to install a few more rocks that would poke out a bit more? Or you know, a ladder?

Sera took in a sharp breath as her foot slipped during the climb. She squashed herself against the tower wall like a bug, fingers cramped around the vines, the bow slapping her on the butt from the sudden movement. That was not how she was going to die. Not with Joey still in the bedroom. The enemy was alive and Sera was the cure to this nightmare. She would get to that balcony, the wind and stupid castle walls be damned.

Yes, doors would definitely have been a better option. Sera had contemplated that and even tried that first. But as she peeked out from behind the corner, she knew it was not going to happen. Not with Curly in her way, planted firmly next to the door in that pompous pose he pulled every time he wanted to show authority. Nobody was to enter until they had figured out what to do and how to remove Joey. Which was piss-stupid. What good is standing around and talking when there was a vicious murderer on the loose? In Inky’s bedroom, of all places.

This was an unexpected obstacle and a rather annoying one. Sera was already prepared for battle, her bow strapped to her back. She had planned on making this a more close-quarters fight. A wham-bam-slice-his-face kind of thing. But her daggers were gone. That had to be Dorian; he was still mourning his stupid breeches. She had done him a favour, in all honesty. His breeches were stupid and too Tevintery. But now her daggers were gone and she was stuck with a bow on a mission she had wanted to do with daggers. Piss on a stick! Dorian would get to feel her revenge later on. For now, she had a job to do.

Sera had not planned to get involved with anything that night. Had she not heard about Joey, she would probably have spent the evening curled up among her many pillows in the comfortable nook she had made for herself in the pub. Write a bit in the diary, catalogue the new tidbits she had found over the past week… but of all her plans got thrown out of the window the moment she heard about Joey.

He hadn’t been Joey at first. No, people called him just “it”, as if they were afraid to give him a name. That was stupid though, because not naming something just made it sound scarier. Like it was made of nothingness instead of something that can be seen and touched and killed. Sera named him Joey.

She heard about the situation when the advisors passed her in the hall, discussing something in hushed voices. They didn’t want her to be involved – in fact, Inky had specifically asked that Sera wouldn’t be told anything as she didn’t want to see the results of her in action. Naturally, Sera got involved. Inky needed sleep and Sera wasn’t going to let a giant Fade spider take over her bedroom without doing anything about it. After all, she was the best goddamn squasher of blasted Fade bugs.

Well, there go her plans for doing nothing. Blasted Fade crap.

**Author's Note:**

> There were three challenges to choose from, so I chose two and mixed them. The first was to write a story where a character is killed without any dialogue. Joey is a named character, so it totally counts. The second was to write the story from the end to the beginning, reversing the timeline. I hope you already got that one from the writing :) If not, I guess I failed that part of the challenge. But then there's still Joey!


End file.
